Bill Nye the Science Guy: Inventions and Do-It-Yourself Science
Inventions and Do It Yourself Science is a scientific DVD part of the Bill Nye series. Back Cover Summary Bill Nye the Science Guy knows how to provide easy access to hard science. What's his secret? A fast-paced approach blending humorous high jinks with hands-on experiments. Bill encourages kids to ask interesting questions...then shows them how to discover fascinating answers. Inventions All day long our lives are made easier by one invention or another, but we may not realize that not every invention is carefully planned -- some of the most valuable ones came about by accident! Here, Bill examines the process of inventing. Do It Yourself Science Who knows better than Bill Nye that you can demonstrate big scientific ideas with small, simple experiments? Get a lesson from Bill himself and learn how you, too, can conduct scientific research. Episodes Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-22h00m23s193.png|Inventions Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-21h58m01s032.png|Do It Yourself Science Special Features Inventions *Way Cool Scientist *Look At This! *Sandwich *Recipe *Science Quiz *Glossary *Also Available *Credits *Wallpaper / Screen Saver Do It Yourself Science *Try This! Make a Periscope *Try This! Create a Volcano *Lost Laffs from the Lab *Science Quiz *Glossary *Also Available *Credits *Wallpaper / Screen Saver Science Quiz Inventions # Inventing is a proccess. ## Answer: True # The invention of dimples on a golf ball was designed to take advantage of aerodynamic principles. ## Answer: True # Chocolate chip cookies were invented by accident. ## Answer: True # The most important part of invention is having an idea. ## Answer: True # Inventions are designed to solve problems. ## Answer: True # When designing an invention, you must follow a set of rules or guidelines. ## Answer: False # Most inventions work the first time. ## Answer: False # When inventing a method of peeling a banana, which of the following designs worked? ## Answer: The pocket banana peeler # The Wright Brother's plane was unique because: ## Answer: It would fly and they could steer. # Which of these inventions were based on discoveries? ## Answer: All of the above Do It Yourself Science # Science can only be done in a laboratory. ## Answer: False # A good experiment is repeatable. ## Answer: True # Carbon dioxide gas is invisible, so it is not matter. ## Answer: False # Water can bend light. ## Answer: True # A single upright egg can support the mass of a book, because all the weight of the book is centered directly above the small end of the egg. ## Answer: False # A negatively chagred object will repel another negatively charged object. ## Answer: True # A raw egg floats in both tap water and salt water. ## Answer: False # Which of the following is a part of a good Science investigation? ## Answer: All of the above # When a person puts a card on top of a glass of water and then turns the glass upside down, the card holes the water because: ## Answer: Air pressure pushes with the same force in all directions. # In the experiment shown in the program, the most mass that three upright eggs can support is: ## Answer: one book and two cinder blocks Gallery ROM Images 01_logotype.gif bill_nye_logo.gif canned_logo.gif guide.gif guide_head.gif guide-over.gif links.gif links_head.gif links-guide_over.gif screensaver.gif screensaver_head.gif screensaver-guide_over.gif top_01.gif top_02.gif top_03.gif wallpaper_head.gif billnye_wp1_1024.jpg billnye_wp2_1024.jpg VSTM Menus Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Main_Menu.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Inventions_Menu.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Languages_Menu.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Inventions_Bonus.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Yourself_Science_Bonus.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Inventions_Glossary_1.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Inventions_Glossary_2.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Inventions Glossary 3.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Inventions Glossary 4.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Inventions Glossary 5.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Yourself_Science_Glossary_1.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Yourself_Science_Glossary_2.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Yourself_Science Glossary 3.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Yourself_Science Glossary 4.png Bill Nye the Science Guy I&DIYS Yourself_Science Glossary 5.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Also_Available.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Desktop_extras.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_I&DIYS_Credits.png Bill Nye the Science Guy Inventions and Do-It-Yourself Science DVD Menu Titles Title 5-6 - Science Quiz Misc. Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Science_Quiz.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_1.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_2.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_3.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_4.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_5.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_6.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_7.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_8.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_9.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_10.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz_Incorrect_Answer.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_1.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_2.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_3.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_4.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_5.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_6.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_7.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_8.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_9.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Inventions_Quiz_Clip_10.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz_Correct_Answer.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results Failed.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 1.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 2.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 3.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 4.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 5.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 6.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 7.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 8.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz Results 9.png Bill_Nye_I&DIYS_Quiz_Perfect_Score.png Title 7 - Promotional DVD trailer Bill_Nye_DVD_trailer.png Bill Nye the Science Guy DVD Promo Title 8-14 - Bill Nye Clips Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h14m32s763.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h15m41s256.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h15m57s514.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h16m26s176.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h17m01s427.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h20m26s113.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-18-22h39m57s999.png Bill Nye the Science Guy Inventions Clips Bill Nye the Science Guy Do It Yourself Clips Title 16 - FBI Warnings Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-16h07m06s237.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-16h07m31s075.png Title 17 - Disney Movies Promo Disney_Movies_Promo_(2008).png Disney Movies Promo (2008) Movie Intro Inventions English Rabbit_Ears_Productions_Inventions_English_title.png Buena Vista Television (1995) 1996 copyright stamp.png Buena_Vista_International_Inc_1996_Bold_copyright_stamp.png BVTV (1995) 1996 copyright stamp and BVII Spanish Rabbit_Ears_Productions_Inventions_Spanish_title.png Buena Vista Television (1995) 1996 bold copyright stamp.png Buena_Vista_International_Inc_1996_Bold_copyright_stamp.png BVTV (1995) 1996 bold copyright stamp and BVII Do It Yourself Science English Vlcsnap-2015-04-14-19h46m40s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-14-20h46m23s168.png GVTV 1997 copyright byline.png Buena Vista Television (1997) Copyright Stamp|Buena Vista Television ©1997 Spanish Vlcsnap-2016-09-15-23h08m16s258.png Buena Vista Television (1995) 1997 copyright stamp.png Buena_Vista_International_Inc_1997_copyright_stamp.png BN DIYC Credits, Buena Vista Television (1995) 1996 Copyright Stamp Buena Vista International Inc. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes